Una moneda para dos viajes
by LRobinSkylar
Summary: "No creo que jamás haya visto a alguien fingir estar muerto con tal entusiasmo antes".


_**Este trabajo es la traduccion del fic "Coin to Travel Twice" escrito por entanglednow en ao3.**_

_**Escribir un fic lleva dias.**_

_**Traducirlo lleva horas.**_

**_Agradecer no cuesta nada._**

El sonido de llanto histérico se va desvaneciendo. Antes de que se ha cortado completamente por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, en algún lugar a la distancia.

Sherlock se detiene inmediatamente de hacerse pasar por muerto, y se sienta en la mesa de metal, una sabana blanca revoloteando desordenadamente sobre su regazo.

John no ha pensado en una manera de expresar cuán completa y totalmente innecesari que había sido eso. Él está seguro de que hay adjetivos especiales para esto, si pudiera encontrarlos. En lugar de eso se instala a mirar a Sherlock, bajo el zumbido furioso de las luces fluorescentes. No tiene idea de lo que en la tierra lo poseyo para estar de acuerdo con ésto. Lo poseyó lo que siempre le posee para dejar a Sherlock poner en practica sus ideas locas. Incluso cuando no eran brillantes. Lo cual está aprendiendo no es una excusa.

"Disfrutaste de esto, ¿no?" , dice al fin. Aunque es una pregunta retórica, realmente, porque Sherlock todavía esta sonriendo como un loco, con la suerte de presunción insoportable que sólo alguna vez parece venir con la desgracia de alguien mas. O su propia brillantez. Es deprimente cómo a menudo los dos van juntos.

Sherlock aplaude con las manos, y el sonido es anormalmente alto en la morgue.

"Esto demuestra más allá de toda duda de que ella es inocente."

"A pesar de que ahora está traumatizada, gracias a ti", dice Juan, a través de un gesto que es tan desaprobatorio como el es capaz de poner.

"Pero inocente". Para Sherlock parece que esa es la parte importante.

"No creo que jamás haya visto a alguien fingir estar muerto con tal entusiasmo antes".

"Yo apenas pude dar un rendimiento inferior al nivel normal, dadas las circunstancias," Sherlock dice, aunque él todavía esta sonriendo. John tiene la extraña sensación de que esta no es la primera vez que se hizo pasar por muerto, y muy probablemente no será la última.

Sherlock tira de sus piernas hacia arriba, y gira de lado en la mesa, con las piernas colgando por el borde. Luego se desliza, los pies descalzos casi inaudibles en el suelo. Él recoge la sabana detrás de él, con una especie de negligente descuido, inmediatamente siendo distraído por algo más. Es como una hurraca humana. John se ve obligado a seguirlo, aunque sólo sea para impedir que la sabana quede atrapada bajo una de las ruedas de las mesas. Una sabana que Sherlock sostiene cerrada en la parte posterior muy por debajo de la definición de flojo, dejando a John sin menor duda en cuanto a si él llevaba nada debajo o no. John no puede evitar el hecho de que él está mirandolo, que pareciera ser que no puede dejar de mirar. Hay mucha piel de la espalda, cada centímetro de ella pálida y delgada, de manera que apenas parece demasiado desnuda. Solo las vértebras, y las curvas cerradas de lámina del hombro y costillas, más evidente cuando Sherlock se tuerce o se inclina. La curva de las partes menos visibles del cuerpo son notables más allá del pliegue de la tela, y la maraña larga de los dedos de Sherlock. Todos en desfile delante de él, mientras que Sherlock circula por la morgue como si estuviera de compras por nuevos suministros, el tren largo blanco susurrando por el suelo detrás de él. John se siente culpable por lo mucho que esta notando.

"¿No vas a vestirte?, hace mucho frío aquí" dice, tal vez un poco demasiado apresuradamente.

Sherlock agita su mano libre. "Dejé de notarlo después de unos minutos en la mesa."

Por supuesto que lo hizo, su magnífico cerebro probablemente lo mantiene caliente después de todo.

"Aún así, estás desnudo".

Sherlock se da la vuelta, y le da una mirada perpleja. Parece pensar que la sabana está muy bien. La sabana no está bien. Ciertamente no en la forma en que Sherlock la vestia - no la vestia. John piensa en dar la vuelta y dejar que Sherlock dedujiera las cosas desde la línea de su espalda, pero eso realmente no ayudaría en nada. Sherlock no parece estar interesado en deducir nada de todos modos, sin embargo, distraído por los instrumentos establecidos en la superficie brillante de la mesa. A veces, John no necesita ni siquiera ser capaz de leer, está desarrollando una capacidad preocupante para saber exactamente cuando Sherlock va a hacer algo socialmente inaceptable.

"No, no estás robando equipo de la morgue".

"Yo no tengo uno de estos," Sherlock dice, sus largos dedos levantando el peso de acero inoxidable de algo que John es demasiado lejos para identificar correctamente. Es increíble cómo las palabras "robar es malo", siguen siendo una de esas reglas que Sherlock no cree en aplicar a su propia vida.

"Y si lo tomas ellos tampoco", argumenta John.

"Mi necesidad esta por encima de la de ellos," Sherlock dice con una mirada altiva, que John había pensado anteriormente sólo tías solteronas podría poner - e incluso entonces sólo en la literatura clásica. Es increíble cómo Sherlock puede ser casi distraído sobrenaturalmente un minuto y completamente ridículo al siguiente. Es como ver a un alienigena que trata de pasar por humano. Lo cual tiene su propia fascinación inquietante de varias maneras. Pero eso es lo que pasa con la fascinación, es casi imposible ordenarse a uno mismo para dejar de hacerlo.

"No, no es cierto. Simplemente creo que lo haces porque tienes un sentido excesivamente desarrollado de auto-importancia".

"Tengo un sano sentido de mi propia importancia". Sherlock sonrie de perfil que se ve un tanto petulante y lascivo.

Toda la vida de John es injusta. Él se conforma con un tono de voz irritado, porque es una emoción cómoda y familiar que no se distrae con la desnudez.

"Esto explica la cosa sobre el sistema solar, ¿no? Porque si no está girando alrededor de ti, simplemente no es importante". John arranca el instrumento lejos de él, y lo pone de nuevo hacia abajo. Plenamente consciente de que en el momento en que le de la espalda Sherlock gestionará secretaamente la maldita cosa bajo su sabana en alguna parte. Eso no debería ser posible. No deberia ser capaz de estudiar el contrabando como una forma de arte.

"Hmm," Sherlock está de acuerdo, momentáneamente pierde su control sobre la mitad de la sabana cuando se enreda alrededor de una pierna del mostrador. John esta tentado brevemente - muy brevemente - de pisar la maldita cosa. No es más que la certeza de que eso va a hacer que todo sea definitivamente peor lo que lo detiene.

"No me estás escuchando - Me gustaría que no me desconectaras por completo, sólo porque piensas que no estoy aportando algo importante para el universo en general."

"No, no lo estabas." Hay un acento a la observación que sugiere que Sherlock le está tomando el pelo. Pero John no estaba de humor para bromas. Tampoco estaba de humor para tener una argumentacion con Sherlock mientras llevaba una sábana puesta. Simplemente no puede.

"Sherlock, vistete".

"En un momento yo sólo -"

"Por favor". La exasperación de John en guerra audible con su desesperación, y en este punto ni siquiera le importa si eso es sugerente, o incriminatorio. O alguna otra cosa complicada que lo metera en problemas. Porque tratar de controlar su propio cerebro cuando está cerca Sherlock es, probablemente, la manera más rápida de incriminarse.

La expresión de Sherlock se torna enfocada, silenciosa, y muy ligeramente aterradora en una manera en que John no puede siquiera nombrar.

"Oh," Sherlock dice después de un momento, como si hubiera descubierto algo inusual, en algún lugar que no se lo esperaba.

Juan lo mira.

La sabana cae en grandes pliegues blancos, termina apilada encima, y entre los pies descalzos de Sherlock. Más brillante que los azulejos alrededor de ella, y Sherlock es exactamente el tipo de vista que John ha estado evitando cuidadosamente en pensar desde que se sentó en la mesa. Su cuerpo es estrecho y artístico, cada línea bien felgado pero masculino. Parece casi agresivo sin preocuparse por su propia desnudez, lo que sólo empeora las cosas de alguna manera. No hay nada abiertamente sexual en la pose, pero al cerebro de John no parece importarle. Él nunca ha querido extender la mano y tocar algo tanto en su vida.

"Sherlock". Suspira exasperado.

Sherlock 'hmm' es enteramente demasiado calculador para su gusto. Aunque John todavía no lo detiene - ni siquiera da batalla - cuando Sherlock levanta las manos de John y las pone en su propia cintura desnuda. Es un gesto descuidado, poco sutil de intimidad, y no puede respirar por un segundo.

"¿Era eso lo que querías?" Sherlock dice suavemente.

Bastardo," John gesticula a través de sus dientes, mientras sus manos agarran, y luego aprietan donde yacían. Da un paso para estrechar cercania sin esperar el permiso, y Sherlock realmente no es frío en absoluto. A pesar de que debería serlo, a pesar de que ha estado yaciendo en esas malditas mesas de metal, y él deberia estar helado. Es como si él no está contento con romper las leyes de la sociedad, tiene que romper las leyes de la física también. Algo - algo de metal y probablemente caro - se estrella ruidosamente en el suelo cuando John empuja a Sherlock hacia atrás contra la mesa, inclinándose ligeramente cuando llega al frío metal. Aunque Sherlock no se queja, sino que hay una exhalación suave pero audible, de diversión y satisfacción, como si John le hubiera impresionado. Es el tipo de ruido que normalmente hace cuando esta feliz. Pero todo lo que John puede hacer es llamarle bastardo de nuevo, justo antes de besarlo.

Él realmente no está seguro de si eso es lo que quiere, o incluso lo que Sherlock quiere, hasta que él lo que la experimentación es realmente la única manera de estar seguros. Porque, sí, resulta que él lo hacia, tenia muchas ganas de esto. Además, Sherlock es irritantemente alto, y el metal detrás de ellos es realmente muy frío contra sus nudillos. Hay una extraña especie de satisfacción sobre estar presionando a Sherlock hacia el, mientras que destroza sus rizos desordenados y murmura tristes, cosas poco halagadoras contra la boca poco renuente de Sherlock.

Está bastante seguro de que hay una risa en algún momento. Luego hay manos largas sujetando en puños sobre su abrigo, y una cantidad repentina y satisfactoria de participación de los dos. Si este es el único momento en que John va a hacer esto, entonces él va a hacer que cuente, maldita sea. Este es un momento de locura que se arrepentirá porque era monumentalmente estúpido, y no porque no se aprovechó de ella.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace una semana que estaría besando a Sherlock Holmes en una morgue -

...

Juan probablemente no habría estado tan sorprendido, si él es brutalmente honesto consigo mismo.

Es demasiado fácil deslizar una pierna entre los muslos desnudos de Sherlock, empujando hacia adentro y hacia arriba, y la recompensa es una captura de la respiración y la boca abierta. Todo está en peligro de ir demasiado lejos. Manos deslizándose hacia abajo para mantener las caderas estrechas , presionando los dedos pulgares sobre los salientes de los huesos de la cadera. Apretandose contra él lo suficiente para sentir los ángulos de su cuerpo a través de la ropa, no muy caliente, no familiar, no todavía. Él es lo suficientemente humano para reaccionar ante él, sin embargo, lo que no debería ser tan sorprendente, no deberia hacer que los dedos de John pulsen apretando la piel de Sherlock. Alli esta la tentación de desviar sus manos hacia dentro, para encontrar el peso de el, y ver si es capaz de hacer perder a Sherlock la compostura..

Terreno peligroso.

John se separa, aunque sólo sea para poder decir que lo hizo. A pesar de que casi arruina su resolucion de inmediato, porque la garganta Sherlock es increíblemente larga, y cuando traga se flexiona de una forma que John nunca había pensado antes como erótica.

El ruido minúsculo de Sherlock de diversión sugiere que está leyendo la mente de John otra vez.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que no quieres que el Dr. Johansson vuelva de almorzar y nos encuentre haciendo algo que será muy difícil de explicar como" trabajo policial ", Sherlock dice suavemente.

John está tentado a poner en evidencia a Sherlock - pero su vida es bastante complicada sin necesidad de añadir "atrapados follando en un depósito de cadáveres "a la lista de cosas que él lamenta. Pero su boca sabe a Sherlock, y eso es bastante, malditamente distractorio.

"Ponte la sabana nuevamente, antes de destruir el poco sentido común que me queda", dice John con voz temblorosa. Mientras se preguntaba si en realidad le queda ningún sentido.

"Vamos a hablar de esto más tarde." Sherlock suena demasiado sensible. John estaba esperando que al menos podría sacar algo de sensatez en esto. Antes de preguntarse si eso es aún posible.

"No, no lo haremos," John dice con firmeza, como si decirle "no" a Sherlock es así de fácil. Él puede esta delirando ahora.

"Definitivamente estamos hablando de esto más tarde. Esto es interesante."

John piensa que debería sentirse halagado, pero no hay más espacio en el cerebro para otras emociones en este momento - tal vez más tarde.


End file.
